disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Relale/School: Not the worst thing ;) Part 6
Last part: Jack: Oh, no,no! I was just wondering if you would, like you know... ann... go to Circus Burger so we could grab some you know... burgers and have a... Is he invinting me on a date?? And I thought I didn't want to ruin our friendship! A while ago I tried to kiss him in the check, but something went wrong and i dicided not to try anymore, you know is not like I have a crush on him! I think the word "crush" is too weak, i think I li- Jack: Have a date? Now: Kim's POV OMGGG!! He's just invinting me to go on a date!!! =D Kim... Kim.... KIMMMM! *Jack almost punched my face* Jack: Kim, it's okay, I got it, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Kim: JACK! Can I answer please? Jack: Kim you don't have to make me feel bad or say- Kim: Yes! Jack: Wait, what did you say? *just like Rudy does* Kim: Yes, I'll go out with you, at 7pm in my house on Friday *kiss him in the check* I'LL GO OUT WITH JACK, I'LL GO OUT WITH JACK!! Did I seemed stupid, I ran away after kissing him in the check? No... So, I got everything planned and it will be perfect! I've been searching for a dress, but I just can't find any- Wait!!!! I found it!! Jack's POV Man, I'm so in love! How did I get the courage to ask her out, I mean, if I ruin something our friendship will be gone forever! No! I can't think about it! Kim and I will be the greatest couple ever! Why am I talking like we are already together? Focus Jack, you can't ruin th- Milton: Hi Jack! What was going on btw you and Kim out there? With this words Milton took my focus out of my thoughts. Jack: Hi Milton! Kim and I... Wha-a-a-at? Milton looked at me with a face like: "I know you're lying" Jack: Fine! But you promise you won't tell anyone? Milton: Yep, what's so important that I ca'nt sa- *interupted by Jack* Jack: Kim and are going on a date this Friday. Milton: NO WAY??!!! KICK PREVAILS!!! --OR STARTS!! Jerry: What did you say Milton? When I saw, Milton was already talking to Jerry saying everything I just said to him -.- Milton-.- I had to see Jerry and Milton dancing and reapiting "KICK PREVAILS!", and i kept thinking: What the heck is Kick??? Kim's POV It's Thursday, I'm just sooo excited that I'm going on a date with Jack!!!! So this morning Jack came to my house and I went to the school with him... No! We were not holding hands, I mean, we aren't a couple YET... Anyway, my first class was Math and guess who is my class... exactly... the only one Grace. I was about to say hi when she came and said: Grace: I told you was about time to you and JB get together! Since the very beggining I saw that was something really big btw you two, something like chemistry- Kim: Then you saw biology, math and fisic coming out of my heart?*sacarsm* How do you kno- I mean- What are you talking about? Grace: Kim, dear, I know that Jack invited you on a date!!!! =D Kim: What---How-----Who-----When?? Grace: I know that Jack invited you on a date this Friday at 7pm. I found out by Jerry and Milton on my group on Whatsapp "Kick 4ever", who I already said... Oh and It was yesterday! That's why Grace is my best girl friend! She understands everything even when I'm in shock! Grace: So did you choose your dress? Kim: Yeah... Grace: Wait a second... I just got an awesome idea! Big... short? Good.... bad? Better.... worse? Tell me what you think! I wanna know what can I do to make it better! So this was for today... Thank you for everybody that reviewed the last chapter and please review! xoxo Relale Category:Blog posts